Protège-moi
by Kedralyn
Summary: Au fond, ils sont seuls tous les deux. C'est peut-être pour cela qu'ils se comprennent si bien.


_**Très léger yaoi ou profonde amitié, j'hésite encore. A vous de voir ;)**_

**o|O|o**

Bofur, penché sur le feu de camp, jeta une poignée de feuilles séchées et brunâtres dans une casserole d'eau froide, qu'il suspendit au-dessus des braises. Il touilla un instant, observa distraitement la danse des plantes dans l'eau claire. Il lança ensuite un coup d'œil en direction de Bilbon, et laissa échapper un sourire. Le hobbit s'était enveloppé d'une lourde couverture de laine, mais la pâleur de son visage et le léger tremblement de ses épaules indiquaient à quiconque d'assez observateur que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond.

Il s'installa confortablement, s'alluma une pipe pour patienter et attendit l'ébullition. Puis il se releva, attrapa le manche de la casserole, et traversa le campement. Il vint ensuite se poser devant le semi-homme, qui lui adressa un regard méfiant.

- Il y a quoi, là-dedans ? demanda Bilbon en regardant le récipient.

- Juste une décoction pour nettoyer la plaie. De l'hysope, si vous voulez savoir.

Un éclair de surprise traversa les yeux du hobbit. Bofur soupira.

- Vous pensiez sincèrement que ça passerait inaperçu ? Tout le monde ici a vu le sanglier vous charger.

Les joues de Bilbon passèrent au rouge-vif, tandis que le nain s'agenouillait près de lui.

- Je… Je ne voulais juste inquiéter personne, bafouilla-t-il. Nous avons assez d'ennuis comme ça…

Le hobbit roula un regard anxieux vers Thorin, plongé dans ses pensées de l'autre côté de la clairière.

- Oh, ne vous faites pas de bile pour ça, mon gars, déclara Bofur en lui posant une main rassurante sur l'épaule. Thorin n'est qu'un vieux grincheux solitaire, mais il s'fait du mouron pour vous.

- Il le cache bien alors, répliqua Bilbon.

Le nain haussa les épaules.

- Il est comme ça, c'est tout. Il est austère, mais il a un bon fond. C'est lui qui a élevé les deux gamins, leur vrai père n'aurait pas fait mieux. Il est très fier de ce qu' ils sont devenus. Il y'a de quoi, hein ?

Un peu plus loin, Kili bondit sur le dos de son frère, le fit basculer en avant et le roua de coups en riant aux éclats.

- Je, euh, suppose que oui, répondit le hobbit, perplexe.

Un sourire nostalgique éclaira le visage perpétuellement triste du nain.

- Il fallait les voir, aux Montagnes Bleues… C'était à en mourir de rire – Thorin, il en rigolait moins, c'est sûr. Kili et Fili hauts comme trois pommes, à lui tirer les poils de barbe, à brailler, à lui baver dessus quand ils s'endormaient dans ses bras… Il a toujours été très patient. Et il l'est aussi avec vous, quoi que vous puissiez en penser.

- Ce n'est pas non plus l'impression qu'il renvoie, se renfrogna Bilbon.

Bofur resta silencieux, incapable de trouver quelque chose à lui répondre. Thorin ne lui accordait qu' une confiance toute relative, et cela n'était un secret pour personne… Bilbon semblait être toujours le premier à tomber dans un ravin, à glisser dans une rivière, à chuter de son poney… C'était comme s'il avait une prédilection pour s'attirer les problèmes et faire perdre le temps à tout le monde. Ce qui avait, bien-sûr, le don d'agacer fermement le fils de Thrain, à juste titre. Bofur ressentit une soudaine bouffée d'affection pour le semi-homme. Il était plus petit que chacun d'entre eux, ne savait pas faire grand-chose de ses mains, avait une fâcheuse tendance à ralentir le groupe, mais il l'appréciait. La grande douceur qui s'exprimait dans ses yeux, sa sincérité désarmante et sa gaucherie avaient eu raison des premières réticences qu'il avait ressenties à son égard. Maintenant, il s'inquiétait pour un rien à son sujet : il marchait trop près d'un goulet, il tira sur son bras pour l'en éloigner. Il était plus pâle que d'habitude, il se demandait s'il était malade. Il se faisait même un devoir de le défendre, que ce soit physiquement ou face aux quelques railleries acerbes dont pouvaient faire preuve le reste de la Compagnie. En fait, il se rendait compte qu'il était son seul soutien.

Bofur aimait bien le hobbit, quoi qu'en pense Thorin. Voilà tout.

Le nain plongea un doigt dans l'ustensile de cuisine, et s'assura de la température de la décoction. Il y déposa ensuite un linge qui avait connu des jours meilleurs, qu'il laissa reposer.

- Allez, montrez-moi ça.

Bilbon lui adressa un sourire navré, qui se transforma rapidement en un rictus de douleur. Il se redressa, repoussa la couverture, déboutonna son veston et souleva le bas de sa chemise teintée de sang. Le hobbit baissa les yeux dessus, son visage passant soudain du blanc maladif au verdâtre. Il se pinça les lèvres, et regarda Bofur avec effroi.

- Ce genre de blessure, le rassura le nain, c'est impressionnant mais c'est jamais bien grave. Ça saigne toujours beaucoup, par là-bas. Faut juste bien changer le pansement chaque matin et vérifier que ça s'infecte pas.

- Comment je pourrais empêcher l'infection ? demanda le blessé.

- C'est de _l'hysope_, lui rappela-t-il. Dire que les hobbits sont réputés pour le jardinage… C'est, comment on dit dans le jargon ? _Ansiteptique_.

- Antiseptique, corrigea Bilbon machinalement.

- Ouais, c'est ça. Antiseptique.

Bofur souleva la casserole d'une main, et de l'autre attrapa le linge qu'il essora doucement. Bilbon regarda avec appréhension le torchon s'approcher de sa plaie. Il se raidit instantanément et serra les poings.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, ça n'pique pas.

Le nain eu soudain l'impression de s'adresser à un enfant qui venait juste de s'écorcher le genou. Et combien de fois lui avait-il demandé de ne pas s'inquiéter ? C'en était presque ridicule. Néanmoins, ses paroles semblèrent le calmer et il sentit le corps du hobbit se détendre sous sa main. Il s'entreprit de tamponner les contours de la plaie avec délicatesse, et de replonger de temps à autres le linge dans la casserole dont le contenu commençait à prendre une teinte marron-foncé.

- Vous avez raison, ça ne pique pas, dit Bilbon malgré ce qu'en disaient les traits figés de son visage.

- Vous avez eu de la chance, avec ce sanglier, reprit le nain. Vu votre constitution, j'veux dire. Il devait faire bien deux fois votre propre poids.

- Je ne sais pas si on peut appeler ça de la chance, souffla le semi-homme. En plus d'avoir mal, je suis encore passé pour un idiot.

Bofur mit d'abord le léger tremblement de sa voix sur le compte de la douleur, mais y décela bien vite de la colère - et de la honte.

- Il n'est jamais trop tard pour faire ses preuves, murmura-t-il avec une grande douceur dans la voix. Bientôt, ce sera votre tour. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps.

Bilbo lui adressa un pauvre sourire.

- Je n'en suis pas si convaincu.

- Et vous oubliez le Magicien ! Gandalf vous fait confiance, et les magiciens ont toujours raison. Et si Gandalf croit en vous, alors moi aussi.

Le sourire du hobbit se fit un peu moins amer. Cependant, Bofur ne pouvait se tromper en pensant qu'il y avait quelque chose d'autre qui tracassait son compagnon :

- Il n'y a pas que ça, n'est-ce pas… ?

Bilbon hésita un instant à répondre.

- Je ne me sens pas à ma place, ici, finit-il par à voix basse. Vous êtes entre amis, en famille…Moi, je suis tout seul.

- Oh, ne vous fiez pas aux apparences. Ici, on est tous un peu tout seul. Tenez, moi par exemple : j'ai un cousin qui ne pense qu'à la nourriture et l'autre qui ne sait pas vraiment où il va, ni en quelle année où nous sommes.

Bilbon laissa échapper un petit rire.

- Et vous oubliez une chose, continua le nain. Je suis là, _moi_. Je suis votre ami.

Bofur se pencha brusquement vers lui, et le serra dans ses bras. Bilbon ne répondit pas immédiatement à l'étreinte, trop surprit par la spontanéité du geste. Il leva finalement un bras, qu'il posa sur l'omoplate de son compagnon de route. Ils restèrent ainsi un moment, puis le nain s'écarta et attrapa la casserole, avant de se relever.

« Je changerai le pansement demain matin. En attendant, dormez bien. Je vais aller dire à Thorin que je prends en charge vos tours de garde pour les prochaines nuits, car vous avez besoin de repos. »

Il tourna les talons, laissant seul Bilbon.

« Bofur… ! »

Le nain se retourna, une expression de curiosité sur le visage.

- R… Restez, je vous en prie, bredouilla le hobbit.

Bofur hocha la tête. C'était le minimum qu'il pouvait faire. Il jeta un coup d'œil en direction du reste du campement; tout le monde dormait à poing fermé, il n'y avait aucun risque de ce côté-là. Il déposa néanmoins la casserole à coté du feu, puis revint sur ses pas. Le hobbit lui laissa un peu de place, et il s'installa à côté de lui, les genoux repliés sur la poitrine.

Bilbon ferma les yeux. Lentement, il bascula la tête sur le côté, la joue posée contre l'épaule de son compagnon. Bofur veilla toute la nuit, incapable de trouver le sommeil.

**o|O|o**

_**N'empêche, le Bofur du film est quand même 'achement protecteur envers Bilbon. C'est so cuteness.**_


End file.
